


Composition

by Spectacular_Sam_I_Am



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Androids, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Self-Discovery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacular_Sam_I_Am/pseuds/Spectacular_Sam_I_Am
Summary: Adrianna Scott is a regular troubled girl. Getting bullied everyday and  coming home to such a hostile place. But a chance encounter with a wanted man may change her life forever, from discovering  the secret potential of herself and her own emotional state, Adrianna is in for something she never expected.





	1. Chapter One

-CHAPTER ONE-

 

Black and blue, red and purple. Pain and hurt, stinging and stabbing. All the pain I go through on a everyday basis, like right now. A fist smashes Adrianna into a state of consciousness as she hears from the side of her

“Come on bitch what ya gonna do about it!” screamed a older girl while she held Adrianna against the wall. As another even meaner looking and punk dressed girl came up in front of her and looked at Adrianna, in her now fading eyes. She was slowly coming in and out of reality.

“Adrianna fucking Scott, you’re nothing more than a waste of space. Why do you even keep trying or showing up?” she said this as she clenched a fist and smashed it into her victims stomach, making Adrianna keel over in pain.

“I told you last time bitch. Just stop showing up. You’re never gonna be anything so why keep going. You’re gonna end up just like your worthless dad and that whore of a mom you had” saying this Adrianna opened her eyes muttering out very slightly.

“M-my mother… wasn’t a w-whore” coughing as she said this “d-don’t ever talk about her that way” as she said this she struggled to get out of the bully's grips, but to no luck she was too weakened. The girl restraining her at that moment grabs Adrianna by the face and knocks her head against the stone wall they were pressing her lifeless body against. The main one seeing this laughs at the agony in Adriannas face and she makes another fist, looking at Adrianna she firmly tells her.

“Trash belongs in the trash bin, so stay there this time bitch!!” as she struck Adrianna square in the face. As the punch connects she sees a flash of white then everything's fades to black as she loses all consciousness. The two bullies laugh as they drop her. The limp body of Adrianna falling to the wet ground as they walk off leaving her.

“She's just never gonna learn will she?” said the one bully

“Even if she never does, we can always beat her ass again and again until she does!” the final words spoken as they left around the corner. Adrianna left alone broken and beaten without anyone to care. About two hours or so pass by when she awakes. Struggling to lift herself Adrianna gets up almost falling as she clings to the wall for support, she lets out a cough and a small laugh.

“W-well.. Seems they went a bit e-easier this time.. Now I better start walking home. Dad will be so upset if I’m late again” She gathers her things and walks off with a limp and pain shooting through her with every single step of the way. As she's walking she feels a small vibration from her pocket. That’s probably Felix texting me, she thinks to herself. She pulls out her phone to see three text messages from Felix.

 

“Hey Adrianna, you weren’t that talkative today in class. Something bothering you?” she read it aloud to herself.

“Felix, you always worry when I’m just being quite. What's the rest say” she reads the next two texts she had got from him. One reading, Hey if you need a ride home today just let me know, I’m more than willing to take you. After that the final one reads: hey you haven’t responded or even seen my messages are you okay? Are those bullies messing with you again? I’ll fight them if I have to! Text me soon please!

“Felix… you worry too much. I guess I should let him know that I’m doing fine” She responds to the texts saying: Hey Felix, yeah sorry I got caught up talking to someone! And Don’t worry the bullies didn’t bother me! I’ll text you when I get home! As she then closed her phone with an expression of sadness pain and guilt, she knew about the lies, but what else could she do. She can’t tell anyone about this, she has to stay strong. Adrianna carried on to home as fast as she could, arriving at the stairs of her apartment complex where she stayed with her dad and grandfather. She walked up the stairs slowly and painfully as she reached the fourth floor and made her way towards apartment 4B.

 

“Well here I am.. Home sweet home.. Suck it up Adrianna and put on a good face” she said to herself before opening the door. As it opened she is greeted with a horrible smoke coming from inside, where she sees a large built man sitting slumped back on a couch. There is cans of beer all across the table and floor, smoke coming from the direction of the man. As she entered she was acknowledged with a loud harsh voice.

“ADRIANNA! IS THAT YOU?!? Why in the fuck are you so late?” The man yelled while on the couch. As Adrianna came in and shut the door behind her, she came close to where the man was now facing him. He has a greasy looking face with horrid slicked hair and a five o’clock shadow across his face, in his hands was a beer can and the other was a strange darkly colored pipe looking glass object. Adrianna knew that it was for drugs. As she looked him in the face she responded.

“I umm.. I just ran into a small bit of trouble again, it was really nothing dad, I have homework so I should get to it” she tried to cut the conversation short but he wasn’t. As her dad sat up and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Hey! Don’t you go nowhere. Let me see you.. NOW!” He very angrily said to her as he forced her into turning her face and showing all the marks on herself she now is decorated with. Her dad looked with anger and disgust, as he grumbled.

 

“God dammit Adrianna what the fuck is wrong with you? I told you to stop getting into these types of things! You know how bad this looks to those retards at C.P.S? Huh do ya? They are gonna think I was the one beating the living shit out of you! Do you want that?” Adrianna looked to him with saddened eyes and shakily in her voice responded

“No.. I don’t dad. I’m sorry I’ll be more careful next time.” she tried to get away but her dad still had her wrist clenched in his hand. As he was filled with a rage in his eyes that she could see. He stood up and looked at her, and calmly started.

“Also your school called me today. They want ME to come in and for us to have a parent teacher conference. The school thinks that you may be in a unsafe working environment. Now you aren't going to school and telling people that I hurt you right?.... RIGHT?!?” As he yelled it the second time she retracted in fear and panicked in her voice said

“N-no dad I promise I’m not doing that! I swear honest I’m not!” As she said this tears started coming down her face and her dad wasn’t happy. She could see a horrible evil look to his eyes, as he grabbed her other wrist holding it up. And started a low growl he began to yell at her.

“You stupid bitch! Your gonna do just like your mother huh? Tell everyone that I’m a bad guy right? RIGHT!! Well I won’t make the same mistake twice. You will listen and always do as I say or else you motherfucking brat!” As he was finishing his sentence he smacked her across the face, leaving a big red mark on her cheek. The tears formed more as she replied through awful crying.

“I know dad. I’m sorry I won’t be like mom was I promise I will be a good kid. Please I’m so sorry…” Her dad let her go and she quickly ran to her room and closed the door. As the door softly closed her dad sat back down on the couch letting out a loud angered groan. He then picked up his pipe and took a deep inhale of it and breathed out the smoke, as he leaned deeper into the couch. Meanwhile Adrianna was in her room crying into her pillow.

“Why… just why..” The question she screamed into her pillow and everyday in her head. Why. why was this her fate? Why has this world forsaken her, why her. As she was crying and wracking her head trying to solve her life's ever mysterious questions she heard a knock on her door.

 

“Umm yeah? Come in” fearful it was her dad she got on the bed trying to look happy, forcing a smile. As the door opened a elderly man in a wheelchair came into the room. A look of relief went over Adriannas whole body.

“Well hello young lady, how are you doing this fine evening?” the elderly man said to her. As Adrianna got up and hugged him.

“I’m doing great now grandpa! It’s always better when I get to see you. how was your day?” She said this as she sat back down on her bed and her grandfather shut the door behind him. He wheeled over closer to her and proceeded.

“My day was normal as ever. But yours… yours doesn't look like it went to well now did it? You ran into those bullies again didn’t you? And I overheard your father yelling. He must’ve hurt you again.” As he was saying this she looked down about to cry. She replied to him.

“Yes they did.. But what can I do. I’m not brave or strong or even rich enough to bribe them off, then dad… I don’t know how to stop that. He used to be so nice… until.. Mom passed…”

“Yes.. I know the passing of Elizabeth was a very hard thing for him. It changed him in way that was for the worse. Ever since he got hooked on that damn drug of his. He's Not the Tyler I used to know. But hey don’t let all of this get you down.” he looked to her and grabbed her hand, lifted her head and wiped the tears.

“You are special Adrianna. I know you are. Ever since you were little and I first laid eyes on that adorable green eyed girl, I knew you were destined for greatness! So don’t let this life get you down. Take it from an old man who has already lived his life.” He said this with a smile which in turn made Adrianna smile. She looked to her grandfather and hugged him once more!

“You always know just what to say to make the bad times seem better grandpa! Your the greatest” As she hugged him he pulled out something from the side of him, resting between his leg and the guard on the wheelchair he handed her a picture frame.

“I figured you would be wanting this back” As she grabbed the picture frame to see the picture of her mom she used to keep next to her bed. Before her dad took it away from her in a fit of rage one night.

“Mom! Its my picture of her. The last memory I have of her really before she passed away. I remember this day vividly. We just went to the amusement park, me and her and dad. It was the last time I remember seeing dad genuinely happy.” She smiled reminiscing on the daydream of past memories.

 

“It was a great time. I see a lot of your mom in you Adrianna, she was a very special girl too. But either way it’s getting late for me. I think I’ll head off to bed, So goodnight for now and don’t let those bullies bother you anymore.” He turned his chair and made his way to the door. As Adrianna looked to him.

“I’ll try not to grandpa. Goodnight, I love you!” He left the room and closed the door behind him. Adrianna looked to the photo one more time and placed it on the pillow next to her, as she laid down and went to bed.  
Adrianna was awoken next morning by a loud abrupt noise, it was her phone ringing. She could tell it was Felix calling her, he had a specific ringtone he set himself which annoys her to no end. It’s him trying his best to sing Don’t Stop Believin by Journey. He was really bad but it still made her laugh. She picked up the phone.

“Yeah? Hey Felix whats up?” she said this with a yawn and a stretch but not too big of one because it hurt to move too much.

“Dude! Do you realize what time it is? Your going to be late for first period if you don’t get up.”

“What?!? Oh shit! It's almost eight! I am gonna be late!” As she was hurriedly putting on clothes trying to find what she would need for today.

“Don’t worry I got you, I’m down by your place right now waiting in my car. Take your time we will make it.”

“Oh my god thank you Felix you're the best friend I could ever have!” A sigh of stress leaving her body went over her as she said her goodbye and hung up, getting her stuff together she left her room and strolled past her dad. He was snoring and drooling, he had been passed out drunk again like he always is. Either way she left the house and locked the door, looking over to see the red Ford truck that Felix is so proud of she waved down as he waved back. She made her way down and got into the truck.  
“Thanks again Felix! Your the best! I don’t know what I would’ve done if I was late again” Adrianna said letting out a breath of relief and leaning back into the seat.

“Hey no problem don’t mention it! Your my best friend of course I got you, plus it gives me a chance to show off my new truck!” as he said this he looked over to Adrianna who was laughing a bit at him, but he quickly changed the subject. Adrianna looked at him with a confused face.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Your face, you got bruises and cuts on it again. And a big bruise on your cheek… your dad.. He hit you again didn’t he.. That fucking asshole!!” Felix said this gripping the wheel tighter and with an angered expression on his face.

“I-it’s fine don’t worry so much, it was my fault. I angered him. I’ll be fine, let’s just get to school and get it over with okay.” Adrianna said this with a attitude of irritation. As she did Felix simply gave a small nod and turned on the radio as they got to school.

“Hey you don’t mind giving me a ride home today do you?” She asked while collecting her things and leaving the truck. Felix was doing the same as he locked it up and put the keys in his pocket.

“No not at all I don’t mind. At least that way those dumb bullies won’t bother you. Anyway you still down to walk to the new Chinese place for lunch? My treat” He said this walking next to her and putting his backpack on.

“Hmm your treat! Alright I’m down for free food. Besides in the rush this morning I forgot to get food or bring my wallet so yeah why not!” She smiled as they walked on and into the high school. Just in time for the first period bell to ring.

“Well I got to head over to math with the dinosaur Ms. Aldritch… ugh! Who do you got?” Felix asked Adrianna, with a hurt ego knowing he had to go the the oldest living teacher in the whole school.

“I got history with Mr.DeMarco it’s not so bad, I like the class and the teacher is pretty great” She said as they splitted ways and gave peace signs. Adrianna headed into History and took her sit around the middle left side of the many seats in the room. She sat down and pulled out her notebook to take notes.

“Now today class we will be focusing on Ancient Egypt, it’s a pretty great section if I do say so myself so you’ll want to pay attention. It might be on next week's test” As Mr.DeMarco was giving his lecture a paper hit Adrianna in the head, as she looked back she could see it came from one of her many bullies as they were laughing. She grabbed the paper and began to unfold it, it read as it was a Get well soon card they had made, in any case one of these is a great thing to receive, except when it's addressed to my dead mother with a tasteful picture of her grave drawn on it with the words ‘Here Lies a stupid bitch’ Tears started to well up in Adriannas eyes for the remainder of the class. When the bell finally rang she was the last one to get out of her seat, but the teacher had called to her to stay for a second.

“Yes Mr.DeMarco? You needed something?” Adrianna responded very quietly

“Yes I noticed you were being bothered by those kids in the back again, Now Adrianna we talked about this before. If you are being bullied you need to go tell someone okay? Now why don’t you go do that” Mr.DeMarco said with a smile of confidence.

“Yeah you’re right, don’t worry I’ll go tell someone during lunch hour, Have a good day Mr.DeMarco” She said this with a forced smile and left the room, heading slowly to her next class. She didn’t want to be here in this living hell, she slipped in her headphones and slowly and painfully got through the next three periods and then went outside to the front of the school and waited for Felix to show up. He was being “fashionably late” as he said before to her all the time. After a couple minutes he came out the door and down the steps to greet her.

“Hey there girl! How was class?” Felix said with his usual happy demeanor, trying to liven her spirits.

“It went pretty okay just boring as usual, but anyway let’s get going because I am starving.” She said as they both started walking towards the place, as they conversated and joked around while on their way, they slowed a bit after hearing some police sirens going off.

“You hear that. Police activity. Something is going on and it’s no surprise. In this town nothing is ever safe.” Felix said making Adrianna laugh a bit.

“Yeah I know. It doesn’t sound like it’s getting closer though it sounds like it’s just staying in one area that’s weird” As she said this they saw a man in a dark jacket and running towards them, he was looking behind himself and moving so fast he didn’t have time to react and bumped right into Adrianna making both her and the himself fall.

“Ow! Watch where you’re going you idiot” She yelled out after she got her bearings and looked at the man who was stumbling to get up, he quickly apologized and left running again. As he ran out of sight a car with sirens going off pulled up to Felix and Adrianna, but it wasn’t a police car. It was Metacorp Security car. A official looking man came out of the car and looked at the pair, and came over.

“Did you two just see a man running through here? We are trying to catch him. If you did, did you happen to capture any facial description at all?” he questioned them while pulling out a piece of paper preparing to write down anything they said. Adrianna looked at him and answered.

“Umm yeah he ran into me. If he was who you were looking for, as for a description I don’t think I saw him clear enough to give you one, sorry” Adrianna said in a soft tone, but clearly shaken from what just occurred. A wanted criminal just ran over her.

“That's quite alright, if you have any info please give Metacorp security a call. Have a good day” He gave them a wave as he was heading to his car, but was soon stopped as Adrianna called out to him.

“Wait.. I do remember something.. Umm I think on his jacket he was wearing.. Uh I think it said.. Brogs on the right side of it.” She gave the info not knowing if she was right but saying it anyway, after all she never knew what might help.

“Hmm Brogs… alright thank you miss. That will help a lot! You have a good day now” He said as he stepped into his car and pulled away with siren blaring again.

“well .. that was something.. So umm still want to go eat?” Felix asked with a bit of concern seeing how shaken up that just made Adrianna.

“Umm I think I want to go home.. I don’t know I’m just a bit taken back. That was kind of overwhelming. Could you maybe just drive me home?” She said to felix with a shake in her voice.

“Yeah of course I understand, come on let's go” they both walked back to Felix’s truck and got into it. As he turned on the radio and drove her home, when they arrived he looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey if you ever need anything at all, remember I’m just a text away okay. Now be safe” He gave her a look of comfort and care as she looked to him.

“I know.. Don’t worry I’ll be safe.. Promise.” she said as she left the truck and watched as he pulled away. Adrianna walked slowly up the flights of stairs but when she got to her door of the apartment she could hear loud voices that sounded very familiar, she slowly unlocked and peeked open the door to see her dad and grandpa arguing, she looked and listened in, she could see her dad yelling.

“Oh! So you want to start that shit again! I know you and her think I’m not good enough! Calling me a drunk! And saying I have an issue! Well I don’t! I'm a great dad to that bitch of a daughter!!” He yelled as her grandpa angrily looked back

“Look at yourself Tyler! Look at what you are and what you’ve become! You need to stop living in the past! Elizabeth is gone and it was hard on everyone! Even me! She was my daughter for christs sake! But don’t go taking out your anger on that girl who has done nothing wrong!” Her dad very angered looked down to the old man

“NOTHING WRONG?? You think she has done nothing wrong, that little fucking brat is the same as her worthless mother! All that bitch ever did was complain to me about drinking and bills and shit! And that bitch I’m stuck with now! She is gonna get me jailed!” The grandfather very upset clenching a fist looked at Tyler and yelled back.

“Don't.. you dare.. Talk about my daughter or my grand daughter in that way! You fucking monster! You aren’t the man I used to know! The son I was proud to have! You are nothing but a monster now a sick MONSTER!” as the old man was saying this, Tyler grabbed the bar of his wheelchair and got in his face

“Don't you ever call me that! You son of a bitch! I run this house I run this family and if I want to tell it like it is about your worthless trash pile of a daughter and her even more worthless kid! Then I will! So SHUT UP OLD MAN!” The grandfather was gripping his heart and breathing heavy, trying to spit out a sentence

“Y-you.. Never d-deserved my daughter… you are a waste of space! YOU MONSTER!” and with that he clenched his heart letting out a final breath with his final word to the dad, he went limp and dropped his arms and his head fell to its side not being able to support itself he went dead weight.

“Oh shit! No Eugene wake up! Oh shit oh shit! What Am I gonna tell Adrianna… FUCK!” as the dad was panicking he quickly turned to the sound of a loud scream coming from the doorway, he saw Adrianna in a state of disbelief to what she just saw.

“Adrianna please it’s okay calm down don’t worry” her dad said coming closer but she quickly bolted down the stairs and left her bag at the door. Running down all the stairs, her dad came trying to catch up but she got to the bottom too quick for him and took off. He made chase after her looking around. Adrianna ran blindly and ran into the back of an alleyway that was dark and secluded, she was holding her head tightly as all these thoughts and screams and images shot through her mind of what she has just seen. After a while she was on the ground cradled and shaking badly trying to calm herself. When she heard a familiar sound.

“Too bad Scott wasn’t here today, would’ve loved to kick her ass two days in a row, maybe she finally got the message and didn’t show” the girl voice laughed as the other one jumped in.

“Yeah she probably did! Stupid bitch did something right for once!” just then the girl stopped and held her friend back, she could her faint noises coming from the alley they were passing by.

“That sounds like Scott, yeah I would know that tortured sound anywhere! Sounds like she is hiding from us! Come on let’s go in and greet her!” She laughed and her friend followed behind and they say Adrianna curled up and muttering to herself. They Both laughed and got closer.

“Oh look if it isn’t the royal bitch herself, Adrianna Scott! You know curling up wont stop us from hurting you just like we did yesterday!” As she said this they both laughed about to grab her when they heard her say beneath her breath.

“Stay.. the fuck.. Away from me…” As she said this Adrianna slowly stood up with her back facing the two.

“What did you just say? I don’t think you remember what we did yesterday do you? You need a reminder. Well okay then!” She started a fist right towards the back of Adriannas head, but as she did before it hit Adrianna screamed out.

“I SAID FUCK OFF!!!” When she did this she spread her arms out quick and as she did the two bullies were sent flying into opposite ends of the wall each hitting it very hard and knocking them out upon impact, realizing what she had just done Adrianna was in a panic staring at her shaking hands and freaking out she ran through the alley and holding her head. What has she become, and what will happen now. Where to from here.. And why..?

-END CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crossing paths with the mysterious criminal and watching the horrible death of a loved one she retreats to her best friend Felix, but later on runs into destiny's binds once more. What will come of it this time?

-Chapter Two-

Adrenaline pumping, heart going and mind feeling like it’s on a another plane of this dimension. Adrianna ran blindly once again fleeing from all the troubles she has just caused. 

“What was that? Was that me..no, no way it couldn’t have been..” She said this softly to herself as she slowed down a bit trying to catch her breath and focus on all that had just went down. She sat on a nearby bench to calm down for a bit. 

“Okay Adrianna, calm down it’s all gonna be okay. Don’t freak… just umm give Felix a call he will know what to do, yeah he will” She quickly went through her contacts and dialed Felix. The phone rang a couple times before a very concerned but still happy voice picked up.

“Yo Adrianna what’s up? Are you okay, do you need help in anyway shape or form?” Adrianna very quickly and in a bit of a panic replied to Felix.

“A lot of crazy fucked up shit just went down, and just I need you here now. How quickly can you get to umm..” She looked around trying to find a nearby location as to where Felix could pick her up, after a bit of looking she saw a nearby gas station.

“How quickly can you get down to the Petrol Palace Gas Station that’s near my house?” She heard a bit of rustling around in the phone then the sound of a set of keys.

“Pretty quickly, I’m on my way now! Stay calm and stay safe.” As that was said Felix hung up the phone and Adrianna stood up. Looking around about to make her way towards that gas station they would meet up at. She walked her way to it slowly but surely she was making it to the meeting spot. As she walked a stranger slowly passed her giving her a greeting.

“Hey, how are ya?” Not wanting to respond at all Adrianna gave a small nod and carried on, but the stranger didn’t he stopped and called out to her.

“Wait a minute, I know you don’t I?” Adrianna froze and slowly turned and with a slight upset tone of voice she responded.

“Umm what do you mean? I’ve never seen you before in my life. And even if we have, now is not the time for a reunion. So I’m just gonna carry on if you don’t mind.” Adrianna turned back around and began forward but the man turned and followed behind her.

“No wait, hold up I do know you. You’re that girl I ran into earlier today!” Her heart rate increased and a full wave of nervousness shot over her as Adrianna was frozen, thinking to herself. Oh my god.. It’s him.. What do I do, I can’t defend myself if he tries anything. She just stood there frozen in place as he approached her from behind.

“Yeah sorry about that, I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going. Sorry I was in kind of a hurry, so rude of me to just skip out without giving a proper apology.” He said this with a very confident voice. What was wrong with him, was this a joke, he knows he’s wanted right? Adrianna started to turn around and faced the man, giving a very shaky and slow response to him.

“Umm y-yeah it’s fine.. No worries. Anyway I should get going. I’m going to meet someone here soon so yeah..” She was clearly very unsettled talking to him and wanted to leave, but the man couldn’t seem to pick up on any of it or take a hint.

“Ah! Okay well I won’t bother you long, oh by the way my name is Alexander Brogs. I never introduced myself, sorry I’m usually more refined than what you saw earlier.” he let out a small laugh and was showing a decent friendly smile, but Adrianna knew better than to trust that. She gave a short response.

“I’m.. uh.. Jackie. Nice to meet you but I really do have to keep going, I don’t want to be late.” She said this knowing she gave him a false name. Who would give a wanted man their name. She then carried on as Alexander turned around and flipped up his hood and continued on his way.

“That was too weird… what is with that guy? How can he be so calm knowing he is wanted? More importantly why didn’t I call Metacorp like they told me to? God so many questions in my head it hurts… where is Felix?” Adrianna scanned the area looking for that red truck of his, after a couple more minutes passed by it pulled up and Felix quickly got out and ran to Adrianna, greeting her with a hug. Adrianna simply embraced the hug and wrapped her arms around him.

“Adrianna I’m glad to see your safe.. What happened? Is everything okay?” She held it all in but it was becoming too much, she pushed her face in Felix’s chest and began to cry and tell him all that had happened.

“Felix.. It’s fucking awful.. I just watched my grandpa die. I came home and heard him and dad arguing and I watched it happen, it was horrible. They were arguing about me… then.. Then.. grandpa I guess he got too worked up and his heart gave out…. Felix what am I gonna do?” Adrianna looked up to Felix who just put his hand on her head and comforted her.  
“Hey.. it’s gonna be okay don’t worry, alright I got you. I’ll help you through this. For now you should stay with me, my mom said you’re always welcome in our house” Felix slowly walked her to the truck and got her in, he closed her door and got around to his side and pulled off, heading towards his home. 

“Are you doing okay? Well I mean I know you aren’t but are you calmer now?” Felix said with concern in his face and a hand on Adrianna to reassure her.

“Yeah.. I think so. I’m a bit calmer. Just a lot of stuff went down, and it’s so much to take in. I just need some time is all, and umm something else happened or at least I think happened.” Adrianna sat up and looked to Felix as she said this. To which Felix looked back for a second.

“What do you mean? What happened?” Adrianna looked at her hands, they were still shaking and a bit red for some reason, she slowly gathered herself and looked at Felix.

“Okay this is gonna sound crazy but just stay with me okay, umm so after I saw what happened with my grandpa, I ran away and made my way into an alley. After some time I remember those girls that bully me showed up and tried to hurt me...but when they did, I don’t know what happened…” She stopped for a second.

“Well what happened after that? Did they hit you?” Adrianna looked and then continued

“I don’t know, at least I know they didn’t hit me. All I remember was I yelled at them. All the anger I had after that just let out, and when I looked behind me they were both knocked out, I didn’t know what just happened so I just ran… I know that sounds weird but you have to believe me Felix” Adrianna looked at Felix grabbing his arm trying to plead that he believe her.

“Hey hey, it’s chill I believe you Adrianna. Why would you lie about something like that? I mean your the last person to talk about anything supernatural or involving powers. So why would you lie about having any form of it.” Felix looked to her with a smile, but a bit of a concerned look as well. Wondering what this meant now. They eventually pulled up into Felix’s driveway, he helped Adrianna out of the truck and walked her inside. He called out to his mom while he entered the door.

“Hey mom! Adrianna is here. Something pretty bad is going on. I’m gonna let her stay the night okay?” He heard his mom shout back in with a yes saying to do whatever you have to in order to make her comfortable. With this he walked her up to his room where she took a seat on the bed and Felix pulled up a chair. 

“How are feeling now? Any better? You need anything?” Felix was awfully worried about her as he was offering so much even his home to her.

“Yeah, I’m a bit better now that I’m away from that bully of a dad that I have. Just umm could I get water or something?” Felix nodded and headed downstairs to get water for her. Adrianna sat on the bed staring at her hands and having a small flashback of what she did in that alleyway, after some time Felix come up and gave her some water. She drank a little bit of it and then teared up once more, Felix sat next to her and put his arm around her. 

 

“Hey it’s okay, you’re safe now. Don’t panic, he can’t reach you here. My mom wouldn’t allow it, she knows about your dad and he isn’t welcome in this house. And plus you got me, I wouldn't let anything happen to you Adrianna” He smiled and looked to her as she smiled back and hugged him.

“Felix I don’t know where I would be without you.. You seem to be the only other person besides my grandpa who ever cared about me.” Felix held her closer and comforted her. He lifted her after a bit and looked to her.

“So what ya wanna do now? Wanna maybe watch a movie to keep your mind off what has went down today?” She looked at Felix and wiped away a couple more tears.

“Yeah that would be nice, I’m down for any kind of movie really just something to watch.” Adrianna said and got up slowly as Felix still had his arm around her, and walked her downstairs and sat her on the couch. Looking through boxes of movies he had. Then he lifted one out and showed it to her, Adrianna’s face lit up!

“Oh yeah! Slaughter Party 9! That’s a good one! The Party didn’t stop at eight! And neither did the gore!” Adrianna said in the deepest movie person voice she could. Which made Felix let out a laugh as he put the DVD in the player. He came and sat next to her as the two of them enjoyed the movie, laughing so often at the horrible acting the movie and making fun of it. After some time and many movies later it was getting quite late.

“Oh man I love this part its too much! Adrianna remember what happens?” Felix questioned to no response, he looked down to see Adrianna leaning against him fast asleep. He can’t recall when she fell out but he let her sleep. With a smile he closed his eyes and fell asleep too.  
The next morning Felix woke up and Adrianna was now on the opposite side of the couch still asleep. Felix got up and let her sleep for a bit longer before finally waking her up.

“Hey.. Adrianna wake up. It’s morning time now.” Felix said this while slowly poking her face to get her to awaken, the sleeping girl slowly woke up and yawned and looked to Felix.

“Oh.. hey whats up.. Is it morning.. Already?” Adrianna got up and stretched out her hair a mess and her eyes still slightly closed. 

“Yeah it’s morning, I mean I didn’t have to wake you, but I just thought you should know I’m heading to school. You don’t have to go considering what went down. Just stay out of trouble today.” He rubbed her head messing her hair even more to which she ever so kindly flipped him off in a joking way. He let out a laugh then headed out the door. Adrianna got up and walked around to wake herself up. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, and then did her hair. 

“I wonder if his mom is awake? Or maybe she went to work already. I remember she had a early job right?” She strolled around the house just checking it out. She yawned a bit more every now and then. Before she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing some food. She wasn’t that hungry so she just grabbed some fruit. She sat back down on the couch and saw her phone on the table next to her, she grabbed it. Just wanting to check some stuff out, when she opened it there was twelve new messages and seven missed calls, all of which are from her dad. 

“Oh my god… what the fuck does he want. That bastard knows what he did. If he expects me to come back then he is wrong, I’m never coming back!” She slammed down her phone to the couch and decided she was going to go for a walk. Leaving her phone behind her phone she headed out the door. Clearly still frustrated she walked down to the local area where a lot of people usually met up, it was filled with small convenience stores and a couple small town diners. 

“Well I guess I could stand to eat a bit more, I mean last thing I ate was that fruit a while ago, and even then I haven’t eaten that much before that.” Adrianna walked her way to the closest diner and took a seat at a booth, it was a small kind of run down place. It had a very homey feel to it though. The waitress came up, she was an elderly woman with a bright smile as she took out a notebook.

“Well how are you honey, what can I start you off with?” 

“Umm well uh anything really… just umm hamburger and fries is fine. With any soda it doesn’t matter. Thank you” Adrianna replied in a hurried way just wanting food and to calm down after her dad had made her mad. 

“Well alright honey, that’ll be ready in a couple minutes.” She walked off and to the back of the kitchen. There wasn’t that many people in here, only her and a elderly couple sitting a couple booths down from her. After some time of just staring around and playing with the stuff on the table, the waitress came out with her food. 

“Here you are darling, will that be all?” 

“Yeah that’s all thank you.” She replied and the waitress gave a smile and walked away. She picked at her fries a bit, then heard the door behind her open, a man in a dark jacket came in with his hood up on his head, he sat down two booths ahead of Adrianna. She lowered herself in her seat, the man looked familiar, could it be that guy from yesterday. They still haven’t caught him! The man then took his hood down and looked around to where he clearly saw a familiar face. 

‘Oh no.. don’t come over here, please don’t… and he is coming over here.. Great” Adrianna sat up a bit, still looking down as the man walked over. He stood near her booth and looked to her as he took a seat across from her.

“Hey aren’t you Jackie. The girl I met yesterday?” 

“Umm yeah.. That’s me.. What’re you doing here? And why are you talking to me?” She questioned him in a very quiet tone, he then looked to her and replied.

“Well just thought I’d come in. it seems like a rather nice place to sit and rest for a bit, and I’m talking to you because well why not? We didn’t get to really properly greet one another yesterday. Also you seemed tense, I’d understand if you’re scared, but please rest assured I am of no threat.” He gave a smile and rested his hands together on the table.

“Dude.. no offense but you do know you’re wanted right? Why in the world wouldn’t I be tense and aren’t you worried right now? Like people know you’re wanted, they could easily call Metacorp and tell them where you are. Even I could” Adrianna said this but the man still looked very happy and without a care in the world.

“I know that, but as you can see I’m not stopping you from doing it. So you can if you want, what’s stopping you Jackie?” He gave straight face showing he was serious, he really didn’t care if she called in on him. She then remembered even if she wanted to she didn’t have her phone on her.

 

“Well… I don’t know.. You’re right you don’t seem like a threat. Also I forgot your name if you wanna tell me again, now if you don’t mind me asking, why are you ‘wanted’ in the first place? Did ya commit a crime?” Adrianna asked while trying to eat her food, as the man slowly started to explain.

“My name is Alexander Brogs, and as far as I know I am not wanted. Those men at Metacorp started to chase me one day and I got frightened and ran, I know that was dumb but it was all I could do. I hadn’t done anything wrong that I knew of. I was just walking around for the past couple days all over town. Then I ran into you, and that’s about it.” As he finished Adrianna put down her food and looked to him with a bit of confusion.

“Why were you just walking around the town, are you new around here or did ya hit your head or something?” Adrianna used a napkin and drank some of her soda while looking at him. 

“No I live around here, I know I do, I just don’t know or can’t remember where. I’ve been looking around and asking everyone if they have seen my family. That’s mainly what I’m looking for. I know they are out there, probably worried sick about me. My wife and my little girl. I miss them so much” He looked down with a face of sadness and grief stricken.

“Oh dam.. I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you find you’re family. I mean I know a bit what it’s like to go through family troubles. Not your kind specifically but mine is bad too. I actually just ran away from home yesterday.” Adrianna looked down as well remembering what she saw yesterday and thinking of how upset it made her. While Alexander looked back up.

“You ran away from home? I’m sorry things aren’t going well I do wish you the best” as he said that the waitress came by with the check, and a receipt dropping it off on her table, to which Alexander looked at the name on it.

“Adrianna? But you told me your name was Jackie” Adrianna looked at him and rubbed her head.

“Yeah sorry about that...at the time I thought you were a bad guy so I obviously didn’t wanna give my real name, you understand my point right? Adrianna said with a awkward tone.

“Yeah I completely understand, I wouldn’t either” feeling the awkward tension, Alexander flushed out his jacket and leaned back a bit, Adrianna could now clearly see the word ‘Brogs’ sewn into the right side of the jacket, although it seemed a bit torn at places. He must’ve been wearing this for some time. 

“Huh Brogs.. If your jacket has your last name on it then maybe you worked for a company before you lost your memory or something. If that’s the case we can easily just look for last name Brogs in the town's office directories” Adrianna said with a smile and a tone of genius! Alexander looked up with a brighter face.

“Hey that is a great Idea! Thanks so much! We should head right there and see” He quickly got up filled with a sense of hope now as Adrianna went up and paid the check leaving a tip for the waitress and they both headed out the door.

“So Alexander, do you have anything that might identify you?” She asked trying to find anything at all he might have, considering he lost his memory he might not remember about certain things he has with him. Alexander searched on his person for anything he might have. Checking his pockets and everywhere.

“No I don’t think I do, all I got is this jacket with my name on it” He looked down a bit saddened with the fact that he had nothing more to aid in there assistance of figuring out his family and who he is. Adrianna then showed a stroke of idea once more.

“Hey lemme see the jacket if you don’t mind, I do know sometimes jackets if they are from companies will have the logo on it somewhere” He started to take off the jacket, underneath it he was wearing a very neat looking button up white shirt with a collar tucked into his pants. Adrianna looked at the jacket and finally found what she was looking for.

“Aha! Here we go a logo.. It says… oh no.. Metacorp Security. They are the ones that want you though right? Why would they be harassing one of their employees?” Adrianna looked very confused and scratched her head a bit.

“Metacorp? What? They are the largest most successful security company in the world, why would they be spending so much time trying to catch me? What did I do to them?” Alexander began to look a bit panicked, but Adrianna gave him back his jacket and quickly calmed him down. 

“Hey don’t worry it’s cool. We don’t have to go to them, if they are the ones that want you then it would be dumb to go to them.” Adrianna said while thinking of an idea of what to do next. Then Alexander spoke up.

“But if Metacorp is the only ones who might have any information on me or even my family, then wouldn’t they be are only option? But we can’t go to them with me if I’m wanted by them.” Alexander had a face of despair upon him.  
“Well you’re right. They are our only option if it comes up that you work for them, but let’s cross that bridge when we get there. For now let’s get to the town directory office.” She reassured Alexander and they both carried on to the town directory office’s. They walked into the big official looking building, Adrianna stopped for a moment and stared at the building, remembering that this was the same building that her dad took her to when they were little. Dad was so proud, he just got his first big time job and couldn’t wait to show off that his name was in the directory. He playfully raced me up the stairs and stopped on purpose to let me win, I wish we could’ve been like that forever. Adrianna came back into focus after hearing a snap. Alexander was trying to get her attention.

“Adrianna? You there? We’re at the office. Shouldn’t we go inside?” Alexander said in a louder tone of voice trying to keep her attention.

“Umm yeah.. Yeah! Sorry about that. Just spaced out for a second let’s head in” the two headed inside the building and made their way to the big computer and monitor that was on the wall, Adrianna tapped it which turned it on.

“Now all we have to do is type Metacorp Security in the search bar for our business, after that it should give you a name function and we should search for Brogs and see what we get” She proceeded to do so, after arriving at the Metacorp Security page, she typed in Brogs and it prompted a result.

‘There Brogs! Looks like there has only been one working there ever recorded and it was in.. what? Its says 1987.. Now that can’t be right” Alexander then got a bit more saddened and paced around a bit.

“Great the only thing that even might be able to tell me where I come from and it’s for a guy who worked in 1987! Now what are we gonna do” Adrianna looked at him and confidently said.

“Well hey sometimes this thing messes up, I remember one time my dad was looking at his name and it said ‘Tator Scott’ instead of Tyler. It was pretty funny actually.. But either way it’s all we got so we at least know you work for them. Now we just got to figure out how to get the information they might have about you.” Adrianna sat at a couch placed in the office for people to wait in case they ever had an appointment with a high power town leader or something of that matter, she sat down thinking of different ideas. While Alexander waited around pacing again and letting out an occasional sigh. After some time he sat down to with his face in his hands and he began to cry a bit. Adrianna saw this and walked up and over to the couch he was on and began to comfort him best she knew how.

“Hey don’t worry, we have a lead and that’s what matters, I’m sure with a little bit of digging and some investigative work we can figure this out, or hey maybe it’s like that temporary amnesia thing and you’ll gain your memories after a while.” She said this trying to think of anyway to calm him. This wasn’t really her best effort, she has always had a hard time calming people and dealing with sadness. Since all she ever did was hold everything in and never tell anyone she can’t be that empathetic, but still she does her best to console him. He sits up and looks at her for a second.

“Thanks that really helped. Sorry it’s just a lot. All I can think about is the few memories I have of my little girl, she was so sweet. The cutest happiest little girl I’ve ever seen. Her name was Stacey I think at least that much I remember of her” he smiled and laughed a bit after viewing the small memories he had of her and his family.

“And I’m gonna help you get all that back. I mean I’m not doing anything else, and you seem to need more help than I do at the moment so I’ll do anything I can to help, and my friend Felix will to, he may not be up for it at first but I’ll convince him” Adrianna said that while looking at Alexander with a sense of comfort and peace about herself.

“And just yesterday you thought I was a criminal, now you’re helping me, funny how things just work out sometimes.” He said with a laugh as he said this Adrianna stood up and looked outside at the trees getting blown a bit by the small wind that had kicked up, she looked at the sky, it was getting cloudy, looks like it was going to storm. She paced around a bit when Alexander looked at her and stood up.

“What’s up? You thinking of something? A way to get my info from Metacorp!” Alexander said with a smile on his face and excitement in his voice, as Adrianna rubbed her head a bit and sat down once more. She then suddenly shot up and screamed out.

“I got it!! I think I know how we can get your information! Come on, follow me!” Adrianna grabbed him by the hand and they both went out the doors of the building, rushing through the wind that was going.

“So where are we going? And what’s the plan?” Alexander asked, as Adrianna was crossing the street with him.

“I’ll tell you when we get to Felix’s house! Hurry we got no time to lose!” Adrianna said with a sudden burst of joy with what she had concocted in her head, dragging Alexander behind her heading towards Felix’s house, to tell of her master plan.  
-END CHAPTER TWO-


	3. Chapter Threed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has been set and Adrianna is ready, but what happens when the unexpected occurs for her and Alexander. What is left when the white clears and all is seen?

-Chapter Three-

Busting open the door and scaring the hell out of Felix as Adrianna and Alexander came flying through and sat down on the couch. Still catching her breath and breathing hard as Felix stares with eyes wide.

“Dude! So many questions! One where were you all day I’ve been trying to contact you for the longest time, two who is the weirdo that ya brought with you? Umm and umm well really that’s it.” Felix was saying a panicked tone frantically moving around and flailing his arms. Adrianna got up and grabbed Felix by the shoulder’s and holds him in place.

“Felix calm down it’s okay. Just chill out. One I’ve been outside all day and looking around the town, and two this is the Alexander and yes he is the dude from yesterday but he is a good guy just trust me on this okay.” She let go of Felix and he calmed down a bit

“Umm okay.. What? So you mean to tell me the CRIMINAL from yesterday is now in my house! And you thought it was a GOOD idea? I mean come on where is your common sense?” Felix said in a very angered and fast talking tone, as he was pacing around. 

“He isn’t a criminal Felix it’s okay just hear me out alright, he is a good guy I promise. Just listen to me okay, it’s not what you think. Let me explain the whole thing?” She sat down and slowly began explaining it to him the whole story of Alexander and what has been going down within the past couple hours. After the story concluded Felix took a breath and looked at Alexander then to Adrianna and stated.

“Adrianna can I talk with you alone in the kitchen real quick?” Felix motioned to the kitchen with his eyes and began to walk that way as Adrianna followed behind with a look of annoyance on her face, she came through the hall to the kitchen and looked at Felix.

“What? What’s wrong?” Adrianna questioned as Felix had his hands on his hips looking up, in a thought. As he took a breath and looked at Adrianna.

“What’s wrong? What do you mean what’s wrong Adrianna. You brought the him in here, one he could easily be lying to you and you could end up seriously hurt or even worse! I don’t want you to end up dead Adrianna!” Felix said as he paced and made his way closer to Adrianna.

“He isn’t lying, I can tell. You...you just got to trust me on this okay?” Felix gave a low disapproving sigh as he walked around shaking his head a bit.

“Look Felix, he is going through a lot. A lot of family issues… I was able to relate to him. He misses the times when his life was happier. He can barely remember his own daughter! So please just trust me okay? Come on Felix… I need you” Adrianna said while looking to Felix with a begging face and hopeful heart. Felix gave a deeper sight and turned to look out the window for a bit, as he turned back around and looked at Adrianna he replied.

“Okay okay… It’s hard but I believe you. If this is something you really wanna do then I’m with you on it. Just if things get bad promise me you’ll take if safe.” Felix said as he grabbed Adrianna by the shoulders looking into those innocent green eyes, and a concerned smile on his face. As Adrianna got a smile on hers and hugged Felix.

“God Felix you’re the best friend I could ever ask for, thanks so much!” Adrianna let go of her hug and headed out of the kitchen as Felix followed closely behind. Alexander was still on the couch and looked to the both of them.

“Hey, so umm what’s the word on this plan of yours to get my info from Metacorp? I hope it’s a good one, because we are talking about getting past the lines of the worlds best security company here” Alexander said with a bit of concern as to what this master plan of Adrianna’s would entail. Adrianna sat down and took a breath as she explained the plan.

“So Metacorp is currently looking for you, so the last thing they would expect is for you to turn yourself in. So what I’m thinking is we bring you and Felix in, while I follow a bit behind. Then once they all have eyes on Alexander, Felix will create a distraction. I don’t care what it is as long as it’s big and loud and keeps their eyes on you guys.” As Adrianna explained Felix and Alexander both looked at her in a big state of confusion.

“Umm Adrianna this sounds very complex--” Felix is cut off as Adrianna shushed him and carried on.

“Now! As all the guards are distracted I will sneak behind the desk and get onto their computer system and find your info, snap a photo, then get out. Which means Felix we are gonna need some smoke! You know what I’m talking about” Adrianna said as Felix got the biggest smile and Alexander looked with concern and worry.

“Oh yeah! The smoke bomb incident! I can easily make another one of those, it’ll be sixth grade all over again! Hell yeah!!! I’ll go start now!” Felix got up and ran to his garage with so much excitement. Alexander still with a look of worry on his face gets up and walks over towards Adrianna.

“Hey it’s gonna be fine Alexander, this plan is going to work. Once Felix sets of his smoke bomb those guards won’t be able to see two feet in front of them!” Alexander’s expression lessens to a bit more calm and hopeful look as he smiles at Adrianna.

“We can go as soon as Felix is done, it shouldn’t take him that long. He knows exactly what he is doing.” A small deep pop is heard from the garage as Adrianna flinches and watches as the garage door opens a bit, with grey smoke coming from it.

“I’m okay a small miscalculation but it’s good” Felix shouted from the garage as he coughed and laughed and Adrianna cracked a smile, then she quickly looked at Alexander.

“Okay he messes up sometimes but he can do it! Trust me! We will have you with your family in no time I’m sure” Adrianna gave Alexander a look of confidence. Confidence in her plan and what they were about to do. They both went and sat down to wait for Felix to emerge from the garage. Some time had passed but Felix soon came out with a baseball sized black orb with a string attached.

“Alright she is done, all you gotta do is pull this string. As soon as you do the bomb pops! And the thickest smoke you can imagine will fill the room in no time leaving all the guards confused of our position. Letting us slip out with no problemo!” Felix stood very proud of what he has created as he came over to Adrianna.

“Awesome! Felix you’re the man! Now we can head out and do this thing! Who would’ve thought the world's best security would get beat by a couple teens!” Adrianna and Felix high fived as Alexander gave a joyous look on his face. Felix now carefully put the smoke bomb inside a backpack and grabbed his keys.

“Let’s do this!” Adrianna said out loud as she led Alexander out to the truck. Felix got into the driver seat and Adrianna sat in the middle while Alexander sat in the passenger front seat. All three sitting a bit cramped together but still good. Felix put in the keys and started up his truck as they drove their way over to the Metacorp security building.

“Well guess there is no going back now, it’s all or nothing on this… oh shit! It’s a Metacorp van at this stoplight...umm fuck what do we do he is gonna recognize Alexander if he look in the truck over at us.” Adrianna quickly shoved Alexander down below the view of the window, as she looked over to the van and gave a big cheesy smile. The guard just weirdly waved back and carried on when the light turned green. Adrianna gave a big sigh of relief as Alexander lifted back up and they drove on.

“Well here we are, Metacorp Security. Are you ready Felix?” Felix gave a nod then got out of his truck. Alexander opened his door and got out helping Adrianna get out as well. Adrianna motioned to Felix to go in the building while she stays behind. Felix acknowledged the signal and walked in with Alexander.

“You ready for this Alexander?” Felix asked while pumping himself up.

“Yep! I’m ready as I’ll ever be” 

“Alright here we go just follow my lead” Alexander gave a nod as Felix burst open the door in a grand gesture and flung his arms in the air as to present the criminal to them all.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Metacorp Security! Feast your eyes upon me as I bring you something amazing. I bring to you Mr.Brogs!!!” Felix opened the door behind him and brought in Alexander, as soon as he did everyone quickly surrounded them. Felix let out a gulp of nervousness and Adrianna quickly slipped in unnoticed. 

“Well umm it uh seems there is a bigger audience than I expected for this. Umm very well I can still tell you all the riveting tale of how I captured him” One of the bigger guards steps towards Felix, meanwhile Adrianna has snuck behind the counter and is accessing the computer. Felix starts to begin his tale again but the guard cuts him off.

“Give it a rest kid, we don’t need your little stories just step away from the criminal okay and get behind me” The guard walked up to Felix as he did Felix grabbed his backpack and turned it to the front as he continued.

“Uh but wait! Don’t you want to see something else that you guys might like. I confiscated it off of this hoodlum when I captured him. It’s of no use to me but maybe you may find a use for it” Felix reached into his bag and had his hand on the smoke bomb, The guard looked a bit intrigued at what Felix was saying so he let him continue for a bit. Adrianna was taking advantage and was searching the database.

“Hmm.. where where.. Brogs.. Where is brogs? Oh there! Brogs, now to just get a quick picture of this” When Adrianna took the picture the shutter sound went off on her phone. When it did one of the guards heard this and looked back noticing Adrianna he began making his way over.

“Hey guys look it was set up of some kind, come on girl just cooperate” The guard said coming over towards Adrianna followed by two more of his friends.

“Oh shit! Felix do it now!!” Adrianna shouted to Felix and to which Felix quickly pulled the smoke bomb out of his bag and pulled out the string but, nothing happened. The bomb didn’t go off. The guards began to laugh as they go towards Felix and Alexander quickly restraining them both. As the other guards made their way towards Adrianna she quickly bolted to the door but was stopped and grabbed before she could, the guard held her in his grasp and took her phone out of her hand as she kicked and flailed about.

“Jesus she is a live one, but nevertheless I got her restrained. Take the other two away, but you know where to put that. Take it to Mr. Ulinski he will be most pleased to see it again” The guards grab Felix and take him to the back rooms along with Alexander and the guard with Adrianna takes her down to. Felix gets taken to a left hallway and placed in a room there, while Adrianna is taken to the right and the guard follows her into her room. But the four guards with Alexander take him to the elevator and up the building. After Adrianna was put into her room the guard set her in a chair and strapped her in.

“There ya go that should keep ya from getting any bright ideas while we wait til the boss wants to question you. Sit tight for now” The guard laughed and left the room as Adrianna screamed out.

“Let me out you can’t do this! He did nothing wrong! You assholes! Let me out!!” After a couple minutes go by a guard comes to Adriannas door and opens it. He is a big bulky man so she would have no chance with him. She glared at him in a very menacing way.

“Well well well, what do we have here? A little girl who thinks she can run the world right? Well wrong. You have no idea what that thing is do you? How dangerous it is, you’re lucky you didn’t get killed by him. The guard got closer to Adrianna as he did she spit at him and angrily screamed back at him.

“Shut up you big ugly fuck! I don’t have to answer to you, and what did you do to Alexander I swear to god if you guys hurt him…” Adrianna was interrupted

“Relax ya little bitch. We aren’t gonna hurt him. Only kill him it’ll be quick he won’t feel a thing promise.” The guard laughed while walking away out of the room and closing the door behind him, as he walked out his radio went off. He grabbed it and answered.

“Yo what’s up guy-- what? What do you mean? I’m on my way” The guard quickly rushed to the elevator and waited for it. He was now out of sight for Adrianna, she heard the elevator door open and the guard let out a scream as she heard shots being fired. Gunshot after gunshot, she then heard the guard scream out again.  
“Die you scum!” She heard that come from the hallway as three more gunshots went off, then it was silent. About two minutes passed then Adrianna decided to call out.

“Umm hello? Hey I’m in here! Hello!” Suddenly she saw a familiar face at the door. Alexander was there and he had Felix with him he was trying to open the door but it was locked.

“Adrianna! The door is locked. Step back Felix I’m gonna blow the lock.” Alexander said as Felix backed up a bit and he took aim at the handle and fired two shots into it which broke the handle off and made the door open. Alexander quickly pushed it open and ran in as he unstrapped Adrianna.

“Come on we gotta get out of here and quick!” Alexander said, as he was taking the final strap off Adrianna’s wrist they heard the elevator coming down and Felix went to look.

“Oh no guys they are coming down here, what do we do?” Felix was starting to panic but Adrianna came over and took his hand to calm him down. Alexander came up to them and readied the gun he had.

“We gotta find a different way, quick down the hall let’s go!” Alexander let both of them go ahead while he stayed in the back and followed them to a door at the end of the hall it led to the stairway. Felix opened the door and looked up.

“It seems we gotta go up, those guards will be on our ass soon. We should at least have the high ground on them. Let’s head up.” Adrianna started her way up the stairs as Alexander came to take the front with his gun at ready in case anyone showed up. Felix took the back keeping look for the guards if they came from the bottom. After going up to the eighth floor Alexander hears something. He slowly opens the door and picks out into the hall.

“They gotta be here somewhere keep searching every floor until you find them!” A older looking man in a grey sharp suit was ordering everyone around and constantly checking his phone for updates, he was pacing around and yelling at all the guards. Alexander closed the door and looked two Felix and Adrianna. 

“I’m sorry I got you both into this, it’s all my fault. I should’ve just let them capture me.” Alexander said with a upset regretful expression. Adrianna grabbed his hand and looked at him.

“Hey don’t blame yourself. It’s okay and we will get out of this! I know we will!” As she said this the guards could be heard making their way up the stairs to where they all were, Felix looked up to check for any guards.  
“Uh guys.. Don’t mean to alarm you but we got company from the top as well” Alexander looks up and then to Adrianna who gives him a nod. He slowly opens the door and peeks out to see the suited man still shouting around. Quickly he opens the door and takes aim at the man.

“Freeze Ulinski! Don’t move anyone! Or I shoot! Guys get behind me” Alexander has his gun pointed at Mr. Ulinski while Felix and Adrianna stayed close behind him. The guards opened the door and had all guns aimed towards Alexander and Adrianna and Felix. Mr. Ulinski turned slowly around.

“Well.. Mr. Brogs, so glad to finally see you again. It’s been some time hasn’t it?” Ulinski said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, all I know is you’re the only lead we have on figuring out my family and who I am so start talking” Alexander threatens and clenches the trigger but to his surprise Mr. Ulinski begins to laugh.

“Oh so that’s what this is all about. Something did go wrong then, and I was told there would be no complications but I guess it’s what I get for rushing wouldn’t you agree Mr. Brogs?” Ulinski said with a weird smile and smug overconfident tone of voice.

“What in the world are you going on about just tell me where my family is and who I am, why I can’t remember anything. I will shoot if you don’t cooperate” As he said this everyone readied there guns, but Mr. Ulinski held up his hand.

“Calm yourselves everyone he won’t shoot. Very well you want to know all that and I guess you do deserve to know something before you die. Tell me Mr. Brogs what do you remember of who you are or where you came from?” Ulinski strolled around a little bit but Alexander still kept aim directly on him, while he struggled a bit to remember anything of who he is. 

“All I know is my name is Alexander Brogs, I have a wife named Dianne and a little girl named Stacey. I know I live here, somewhere here. From what I have gathered I was an employee here at Metacorp. I don’t know where or what I did, but last I remember is waking up somewhere dark and everyone started chasing me...all I could do was run. That’s about all I remember” Ulinski smiled and let out another chuckle.

“Well done Mr. Brogs you remember a lot more than I expected, now tell me do you know exactly why you are wanted by us? By me?” Alexander tightened his grip and let out a angry growl. Looking down for a moment then back at Ulinski as he pointed the gun at him and moved a bit closer.

“No I don’t but I don’t care about that right now, all I care about is figuring out where my family is and you’re going to tell me! Now!” Alexander threatened once more, Adrianna reached out a bit before lowering her hand she was clearly very concerned for Alexander. Felix put his arm around her.

“It’s gonna be okay Adrianna he knows what he’s doing.” Felix reassured Adrianna, as Mr. Ulinski looked to Alexander and laughed once more.

“Well I guess it is time. So you came all the way here, did all this research and even got slightly past the best security tech in the world, also killing some of my guards in the process. All this just to be disappointed.” Alexander looked confused and angered.

“What do you mean? Disappointed? Tell me what you know or I’m gonna waste you right here right now” Alexander said in a very demanding tone of voice. Ulinski turned around and started.

“Alexander Brogs, so that’s what you’re calling yourself. It is true that you where an employee here, but you aren’t just any employee. You are the ultimate in security! You are my ultimate project Brogs!” Ulinski showboated with arms in the air and turned back around. 

“What do you mean? What are you even talking about?” Alexander demanded.

“You are not just the best in modern home security, you are the first step to the ultimate world security. You see Mr.Brogs people don’t want to have to go fight for their safety, the world is an awful war ridden place. Full of damnation and the cancers of society, all of them one by one killing each other all for what you may ask? For security! A place of peace for themselves and those they care about” Alexander got closer to him.

“So what does all this have to do with me?”

“This is where you come in Brogs, or should I say 88095. That’s right you are the first step in the new technological age of world security! A perfect being! An Android! You are the first of your kind. Code name Alexander.” Ulinski gestured in a grand way, Alexander was furious.

“WHAT?!? Android? What the hell are you talking about? I’m no Android! And if I was an Android then how come you can’t control me? And what about the memories I have of my family?” Alexander got even closer to him very aggressively. Ulinski backed up a little bit and laughed, he stared down at the city below him and turned back to Alexander.

 

“Excellent questions, we couldn’t control you because you had a malfunction in your systems during development. At first my team said it was nothing just a small glitch, turns out that tiny glitch in your AI system was too hardwired to make you believe you are an actual human. Your system was only supposed to give you some form of human empathy, for whenever a choice came into play. After you awoke your AI told you that you are a human. Being that you fled from our offices. Does that answer your question?” Ulinski concluded as he began to step away when Alexander spoke up again.

“NO! I refuse to believe you I am not an Android I know I’m a human! How do you explain my family then?” Alexander said in a yell.

“Your so called ‘family’ doesn’t exist. It was just some random family memories we had digitally generated and installed into your programming to make you more relatable and empathetic towards families.” When he said this Alexander went silent. Adrianna stepped toward him.

“Alexander are you okay?” Adrianna approached him.

“You… you.. BASTARD!! I’m gonna kill you!!” Alexander quickly took aim and was about to fire off a shot at Ulinski when everyone around him took aim as well, Ulinski turned around walking away.

“Make one more move Alexander and my men will unload on you and the your friends. We wouldn’t want that now would we? So just comply and everyone lives got it?” Mr. Ulinski looks to Alexander with a evil smile. Alexander still aiming at him, while Adrianna is now shaking and Felix has his hands in the air.

“Adrianna, Felix… I’m sorry it had to come to this. I can’t let them hurt you, I want you to safe. Hey Ulinski you promise if I go quietly that you’ll let them go without harming them?” Alexander lowered his gun a bit but still holding it tight just in case.

“You have my word. No harm shall come to them.” Ulinski said while holding up one hand showing his word has been given, Alexander looked back at Adrianna with a smile. 

“Thanks for helping me and being my friend Adrianna. You too Felix” Adrianna started to tear up as Alexander walked towards Ulinski. All the guards still aiming at him. Ulinski put his hand into his inside jacket pocket.

 

“Don’t move Alexander, time to get this over with” Ulinski pulled out a gun from his jacket and took aim right at Alexander’s head. Adrianna quickly screamed out.

“Don’t shoot him! Please no!” Ulinski laughed and tightened his grip pushing more onto the trigger.

“Say goodbye Alexander, maybe next time you’ll be better” Adrianna ran towards Alexander trying to get in front of him, when Felix saw he ran after Adrianna. All the guards quickly took aim and cocked all there guns. Adrianna still running towards him one of the guards called out!

“Flashbang!” As he threw it in Adrianna’s direction it went off. A bright blinding flash of white light shined all through the room, Adrianna couldn’t see anything but without knowing where she was at the time she through her arms out and prepared for the worst, that’s when she heard the gunshot go off.

-END CHAPTER THREE-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the white has cleared what is left? And what does the future hold for Adrianna after this?

-CHAPTER FOUR-

 

After a long blinding white in her eyes and a ringing in her ears Adrianna shook it off to see a blood splatter on her clothes, she looked forward with a squint in her eyes as they were still coming to. Adrianna felt around on her person feeling for any gunshot wounds but she couldn’t find any from feeling around. When her vision finally came into focus she was in complete shock, shaking and left speechless she dropped down to her knees grabbing the fading body she picked up Felix and held him close.

“Oh my god Felix! No no Felix! This didn’t just happen! NO!!” Adrianna clutching him close as she started crying. The tears rolling off her cheeks and onto Felix’s face, his body slowly leaving her. As she cried over him there was a small sound coming from him, he struggled to get out some words.

“A-Adri-anna… I’m s-so sorry. B-but I told y-you… gotta make sure y-your safe. Looks like I d-did. Even if I d-did get myself shot… Funny never t-thought this would b-be how I went...out” Felix struggling to get out any form of words as blood came from his mouth as he talked and faded even more. Adrianna grabbed him closer crying more.

“Felix...you idiot. We were supposed to grow old and be weird crazy elderly's together. How are we gonna do that now? So no dying okay? You gotta pull through” She said with a chuckle trying to liven the mood. Being in denial of what was going on at the time.

“Well g-guess you g-gotta go do that f-for the both of us. B-because I don’t th-think I’m m-making it t-that much longer. But hey at l-least we m-made it this far.” Felix clutched at where the wound was.

“No come on buddy, stay with me okay. Please! I can’t lose you! I’ve lost so many people I can’t lose you!” Adrianna grabbed him closer asa she felt his grip lessen and go limp. Backing up to look at the now lifeless friend she used to have, tears shot down her face. She then heard a chuckle coming from in front of her.

“Well not who I was aiming for but hey what’s a few casualties during this little charade, either way get this filth out of here.” Ulinski laughed as he aimed the gun once more, as Adrianna clenched a fist and slowly got up, Alexander came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her.

 

“Adrianna calm down, there is nothing we can do. Just calm down” Adrianna pushed him off and looked back at him giving him a evil glare.

“Back up Alexander...He doesn’t know who he just fucked with..” Alexander looking confused backed away as Adrianna stepped closer to Ulinski staring him down. Ulinski just laughed at the act and aimed his gun at her now.

“Well a brave one! Nonetheless you will join your friend soon enough.” Ulinski pointed his gun and fired a shot directly at Adrianna’s head. Just before it her the bullet stopped in mid air. Ulinski stunned fired once more but to no luck it stopped again. With fear in his voice he backed up a bit.

“Wh-what the hell? What is this? Shoot her! Aim and Fire!” Quickly every guard aimed and fired upon Adrianna, but just the same every bullet stopped before even touching her. Adrianna still slowly walking forward, suddenly all the bullets dropped to the floor. Everyone was taken back all shaken up with fear from what they have just seen. Adrianna lifted her right hand up and in a sweeping motion flung it, as she did everyone on her right side slammed against the wall. Upon seeing this the guards on her left side all started to panic.

“You are dead… I told you...you have NO IDEA who you’re fucking with Ulinski!!” Mr. Ulinski backed up more getting to the door at the end of the hall. While Adrianna turned to the frightened guards on her left and raised her hand lifting up everyone on her left, then quickly threw her arm down, as she did they all slammed to the floor with great force. Ulinski opened the door and fled out of it. But Adrianna wasn’t done there, she made chase after him. Alexander followed behind as quickly as he could.

“There is nowhere you can run Ulinski! I’m gonna end you right here right NOW! So come out already!” Adrianna screamed, as she did the whole room started to fall apart around her. Exposing where Ulinski was.

“What in the fuck are you? How is this possible?” Ulinski screamed in pure terror as he ran to the stairs running up them as fast as he could. Adrianna with fury in her eyes and hate in her voice. She followed up the stairs but she turned her head after hearing something call out behind her.

“Adrianna calm down! Look at what you’re doing! This isn’t you!” Alexander trying to calm down his friend but she turned back around and kept pushing on towards where Ulinski went. Adrianna eventually caught up to him as he ran out through the roof access door which Adrianna quickly busted open.  
“Stop running you coward. You have nowhere left to turn...now I’m gonna take my sweet time making sure you die for what you did to Felix!!” Adrianna walked ever so slowly towards him as he backed up more leaning to the edge of the building he panicked pleading for his life.

“Stay back please! I’ll give you anything you want ! Just don’t kill me please I’m begging you” Ulinski on his knees begged.

“Whatever I want? I want my friend back! But oh you can’t do that since he is DEAD! Soon you will be too!” Adrianna began to walk even closer to him and began to lift him in the air as she choked him without even touching him, she starred with a smile as the life slowly drained from his body. He was turning blue in the face from the suffocation, Adrianna simply laughed at what she was doing. Suddenly Ulinski dropped and gasped for breath when he looked up at where Adrianna was he saw Alexander grabbing her.

“Calm down Adrianna this isn’t you. Now please calm down and look at yourself. It’s me Alexander! Your friend.” Ulinski got up and with a strained voice he laughed.

“Well I will thank you at the least for saving my life but it doesn’t change my opinion on you. I will have your head Android!--” He was interrupted by Alexander standing up and holding Adrianna.

“Save you? I wasn’t saving you! I was saving her. I could care less what happens to you.” Alexander walked a bit closer but was caught off guard as a helicopter descended slightly above the roof of the building and dropped a ladder, from the helicopter a voice called out.

“Climb on board Mr. Ulinski!” As he grabbed the ladder that had come down he smiled and pointed a finger at Alexander.

“I’ll be seeing you again Alexander! But for now I must cut out time short, as for your friend. She should learn to control her temper around certain people. So long!” He gave a wave and a evil grin as the helicopter took off. Alexander angrily starred at it as it left the area. He then looked at Adrianna who was out cold.

“What even was that?” He stared at the girl in his arms with confusion. After a minute or so he simply picked her up and walked down through the blown up access door, down the stairs walking through all the destruction that Adrianna had caused, he carried her through it all seeing all she had done. He slowly got to the hallway where it all went down. He walked past and stopped to look at the body of Felix.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.. I’m sorry Felix.. I’m sorry Adrianna” Alexander walked past Felix and kept going making his way out of the building, he looked around trying to find out where to go next. He just picked a direction and walked in it. 

“Now what am I gonna do? Where do I go from here...what’s the plan? What is gonna happen to Adrianna.. How will I explain what happened to her…” Alexander said with a heavy heart and despair in his voice. He made his way up to a laundromat and decided to head inside. It seemed like the best possible place he could go right now, he didn’t have many choices. Going inside he sat Adrianna down on a chair and he took a seat next to her. Adrianna’s head leaning against Alexander’s shoulder. After about an hour had passed Adrianna stretched out and looked around seeing she wasn’t in the place she last was she started to panic.

“Woah! What happened? Alexander what happened!! Where are we?...oh my god Felix!! Where is he? Is he okay? Last I remember was the flashbang went off and then I remember Felix was…” Adrianna started to clutch her head as tears dripped down to the ground, Alexander put his arm around her to comfort her.

“I’m sorry Adrianna I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, and it all happened so fast. I wasn’t thinking. I’m so so sorry about Felix…” Alexander looked slowly away in his regret and disappointment. Having all this dumped on him at the same time, how would anyone be able to deal with it. Adrianna stood up and wiped away the tears. She faced away from Alexander for a moment then turned to face him with a spark in her eyes.

“Don’t be sorry Alexander. It wasn’t your fault. But we have no time to put blame, because we need to make a plan.” Alexander lifted his face slowly and looked to Adrianna with a face of confusion and heartache.

“What do you mean a plan? What are we going to do? What can we do, we are powerless against him now and I don’t want the same thing that happened in that building to happen again. How out of control you got.” Adrianna looked at him with a blank but thinking face.

“What are you talking about? Out of control..Did I do something? Last I remember was Felix then I blacked out and was here.” Alexander stood up to face her.

“You really don’t remember what happened? You freaked out in rage over Felix’s death and went all psycho on everyone. It was like you had powers, you lifted all the guards and threw them against walls, then you chased down Ulinski and used some sort of telekinesis or something and nearly killed him! Your telling me you don’t remember any of that?”

Adrianna simply stared at Alexander in disbelief. She turned around slowly and grabbed her head in panic and paced around the place.

“Oh no.. no no no! I did it again.. Oh god no..” Alexander walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders trying to make her focus again.

“Adrianna calm down. What do you mean again? Do you know what it is you did? And what was it?” Adrianna took a breath and began as she told Felix what little she knew about it.

“Well.. Sorta..kinda.. I don’t know. All I know about it is that the first time I did anything like it was when those two bullies were messing with me after I just.. Watched my grandpa die. I was so upset and confused and angry and I wanted them to leave me alone. Next thing I know they were knocked out and my hands were very shakey and warm and I was running away from what I assume I just did.” Alexander started to think about all she just said after a while he spoke up.

“Well from what I saw I’m sorry to say that was you.. Or what I think was you. You weren’t acting like yourself. You had a sinister smile on your face and you were laughing at the site of killing Ulinski. So I had to stop you… Adrianna I think you have a gift or a curse maybe I don’t know yet, but whatever it is. I certainly wouldn’t wanna fuck with it.” Adrianna took a heavy breath and sat down holding her head.

“ This is a lot to take in… Powers? And why me. Where did they come from? And why haven’t I noticed them until just now?”

“I don’t know but just calm down. So far all we got is that in both situations you were mad, so maybe it has to do with your anger? Or it could be fits of intense emotion. Either way I think we should focus on keeping your emotional state in check. For yours and everyone around you’s safety” Alexander sat next to her and put his hands up on his lap as both he and Adrianna were silent for a while. After a couple minutes Adrianna sighed and stood up.

“Alright, here is what we are gonna do. We are gonna get back at Ulinski he is going to pay for what he did to Felix. We’re going to make sure he regrets ever messing with us.” Adrianna held a fist and stood confidently with a smile on her face. Alexander stood next to her with worry in his heart but reluctantly decided to follow Adrianna.

“So umm what’s the plan this time? I mean we don’t even know where the guy is. How are we gonna get him if we can’t find him?” Alexander said to Adrianna as they headed out the doors of the laundromat. To which she turned and looked top the darkened sky.

“The plan is! I don’t know yet.. I haven’t really thought about that yet.” Adrianna slowly put her arm down as she looked at Alexander with sort of an adorable sense of adventure in her eyes, as Alexander just laughed a bit and they both started walking down the sidewalk into town. While they were walking and talking about how in the world they were going to get to Ulinski or even find out where he is Adrianna spotted a place to eat and suggested to go inside to which Alexander agreed asa the two walked in. They were standing at the booth waiting for someone to come and seat them, as a woman walked up and greeted them.

“Well good evening you two how are you this fine evening?” 

“We are doing fine thank you Ma’am, me and my friend Alexander here were just hungry and decided to stop in here.” Adrianna said trying to be very presentable and calm.

“Well you chose the right place, I got a table for two just this way. Well I say table but it’s really a booth I hope y’all don’t mind” The waitress told them as she walked them to almost the farthest corner of the place and showed them their seats.

“I don’t mind at all this is perfect thank you” Adrianna said with a smile and sat down with Alexander sitting across from her. They were both handed menus as the waitress took out her pen.

“So can I start y'all off with something to drink maybe?” 

“Umm yeah water will be just fine for me, Alexander do you want something?” Adrianna smiled and looked to her friend.

“Yeah just any soda you got will work for me.” Alexander still looking over the menu as the waitress put her pen away.

“You got it I’ll get that in just a second for y’all” She walked away and Adrianna put her menu down and looked at Alexander, he soon noticed the girls staring at him.

“What? Something on your mind?” Adrianna looked out the window to the night sky and then back to Alexander.

“Yeah kinda, I do wanna ask you… what happened in that elevator at the Metacorp building? How did you escape those guys and come get me?” Alexander gave a face looking as if he didn’t want to answer this question, but he took a small but noticeable breath and looked to her.

“Honestly, I don’t know how I did it. All I know is that they were telling me about what they were gonna do to me once they got the chance to kill me. I could care less what would happen to me so I asked what would happen to you. They started saying they were going to hurt you and something in me triggered and suddenly I was disarming them with great precision...it.. It was as if I knew what I was doing, like being trained for this stuff.” Adrianna had her hand on her head trying to think about all he just said as the waitress came by and gave them their drinks and made Adrianna lose her focus as she thanked her. 

“You’re sure you don’t have any type of training that you remember, something about self defense?” Alexander thought to himself for a second.

“Not any that I know of, it’s like it just kicked in and suddenly I’m disarming them and shooting back at them” Alexander put his head in his hands and Adrianna simply looked down in wonder about why Alexander knew how to fight instantly, but her thought was soon interrupted by a familiar name on the TV. she tapped Alexander to look at the screen as a news team was on sight at Metacorp Security building. 

“We are live here at the Metacorp Security building where reports have come in of a brutal attack on the premises the owner and CEO Mr. Ulinski gave full detail as to what happened and the story may seem a bit far fetched but Ulinski says it happened. We go live to our man in the inside of the building” The screen switched to the inside on the eighth floor where the whole thing went down

“Thank you, yes here on the eighth floor of Metacorp Security we are told that a experimental rogue Android and a young teenage girl and a teenage boy unleashed an attack on the CEO and it’s workers, this brutal attack left some workers dead and others horribly injured they say a girl about with long black hair used some sort of telepathy or magic to cause all of this destruction. Now we cannot confirm nor deny any news that says this is true but we have thirty reports from every guard and Ulinski himself that say this is what happened. Here is a eye some video footage we have been given permission to use that does show what the three look like we ask only if you see the girl or the Android that you call in with any details. The teenage boy however was reported dead, we were able to Identify him as Felix Rodriguez a local teenage boy who attends the high school. That’s all for me here for Channel 94 News” Alexander and Adrianna looked to each other with panicked faces.

“Shit what are we gonna do! Alexander we gotta go we can’t be where people can find us or know us” Adrianna panicked as she put her hood up and slid down lower in her seat. Alexander reached over and grabbed her shoulder to calm her a bit.

“Hey it’s okay we will figure this out, but you are right for now we need to get away. Let’s try to slip away without anyone noticing,” Adrianna nodded in agreement as the two of them quickly slipped away and made it out the door of the diner, from there they slowly made their way down alleys and backways to avoid any contact with people. 

“So where are we going now? What’s our next step?” Adrianna questioned with a disheartened attitude about it, while Alexander just had his hand in his jacket pockets and stopped in an alley they were in and he halted Adrianna as well.

“Well first we are gonna have to find new clothes and a discreet place to stay for a bit. But we don’t have enough money to do any of that so.. I don’t know what to do” Adrianna paced around then struck up an idea to Alexander.

“I got an idea but...well there is a chance it could go horribly wrong. But if it doesn’t then we can get money.” Adrianna said kind of mumbled but you could still hear it, you could tell she wasn’t to happy about this plan.

“Well what is your plan? Does it involve robbing anyone?” 

“No not at all, it’s just.. Okay so at my apartment where I live I keep my money that I have saved up in my room. There should be enough to do just what we need to, the only issue is.. My dad.. He is probably there and I don’t know what he would do if he sees me just waltz right in like nothing happened.” Alexander looked at Adrianna and confidently smiled.

“Hey I’ll be there. If anything goes down then he has to get through me to hurt you so let’s go do this before someone spots us alright” Adrianna smiled back and with fist in the air posed in a power stance

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this! Look out Ulinski we’re coming for you!” Alexander laughed a bit and they both walked off in the direction of Adrianna’s apartment, going through alleys and keeping their hoods up to avoid anyone seeing their face. Eventually they made their way there at around 11:30 PM. Adrianna stood facing the stairs and was a bit nervous about the whole thing. Alexander just put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that it would be okay, with that she slowly walked up the stairs with Alexander closely behind her, with shakey hands and dread in her heart she slowly unlocked the door and opened it once again being greeted with clouds of the horrid smoke coming out when she heard someone call out in a angry tone.

 

“Who the fuck just opened my door? If it’s you CPS bastards it’s too late the kid is long gone.” He then turned around and his eyes filled with rage and he got up with fist ready and angrily marched over to his daughter. Adrianna cowarded and prepared for him to hit her.

“Dad I’m so so sorry please don’t hit me.. This won’t happen again I’m sorry”

“You little shit! Where in the hell have you been! You realize what happened? You dumbass! You really are just worthless, now I’m mad...I’m beyond mad! And YOU are gonna regret ever pulling that shit on me!” The dad pulled back through a punch directly at her but he was stopped by an arm that slipped in, next thing he knew Alexander was in front blocking the hit.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you sir. If I were you I’d step back right now and not lay a finger on this girl” 

“Well you’re not me so stay out of this you motherfucker!” He swung his other fist at Alexander but to no luck he blocked it two and pushed him to the floor, in shock he slowly crawled back staring at Alexander as he entered the room.

“What? Who are you? And why are you even trying to protect that dumbass girl she ain’t worth your time, she isn’t worth anyone’s!”

“Don’t talk bad about her like that sir, I don’t want to have to harm you. We are here for one thing only now if you will please let us get it we will leave peacefully” Adrianna came into the room behind him as her dad stumbled to get up.

“You think you can come into MY home and boss me around and tell me what to do! Then you got another thing coming” The dad slowly reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, Alexander looked with confusion.

“Yeah I know what you are! I recognize you, if you think I won’t report you then you’re wrong, and if he is with you then that means… You! You’re the bitch that killed all those people. My bitch of a daughter!” Alexander quickly got over to him and smacked the phone from his hand then got the dad into a headlock holding him in place.

“It didn’t have to go this way sir but you leave me no other choice, I got to do this.” Adrianna came forward 

“Alexander don’t!” Adrianna screamed out at him as he tightened his grip on him and let go as the dad fell to the floor.  
“What? Did you think I was gonna kill him? No I simply knocked him out. For someone like him living is a worse punishment than death. No come on let’s get your money and go” Alexander smiled as Adrianna did too. She then headed into her room and looked around eventually finding her money and coming back out. 

“Alright got what we need now let’s get out of here” Alexander nodded and walked out, Adrianna stood there for a second and went back to her room. She grabbed the picture out of the frame of her mom and put it in her pocket, as she was leaving she left her key on the table and left. Going out the door she stopped and looked up at the moon and stars and pulled out the photo of her mom looking it over again before folding it into her pocket and going down the stairs.

-END CHAPTER FOUR-


	5. Chapter 5 Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna and Alexander now having the funds they need, decide to head out to get Ulinksi. Buuuuuut they need some disguises first, in this laid back and mellow chapter. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Sorry for the long break in between updates but a lot has been going on in personal life.

-CHAPTER FIVE-

A voice sounded for her as she snapped out of her daydream and looked down to Alexander at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to come down.

“Be right down, sorry for the wait I had to do something really quick” With that she came down and met up with Alexander who was quick to talk to her about an idea he thought up.

“Hey Adrianna so I was thinking a bit and hear me out, now we are gonna be hunting down Ulinski, now last I saw he was helicoptered out of here so what I’m suggesting is we get a car” He was clearly very happy about the idea, meanwhile Adrianna crossed her arms and looked at him and in a unamused tone replied.

“You just wanna drive a car right?”

“Yes I really do wanna drive a car! C’mon it looks like so much fun! Let’s get a car” Adrianna couldn’t help but let out a smile and thought for a moment then patted Alexander on the arm.

“Alright I guess we will need a car so yeah why not, but there is one problem. How do we get a car?” Alexander put his hand on his chin and thought for a second.

“Hmm you are right.. Damn and I was looking forward to driving.” Adrianna walked around a little then turned to him with a bit of a saddened expression.

“Well.. I do have the second key to Felix’s truck. He let me have it just in case he ever locked himself out which he did before, the idiot. So I’m sure he would want us to use it if he knew it was keeping me safe, his car should be at his house so all we have to do it get there which isn’t far from here.” Alexander got happier but also didn’t show it too much knowing Adrianna was still upset with Felix’s passing and probably had a tough decision to make wanting to use it, Adrianna turned back around and began in the direction of Felix’s house as Alexander followed quickly behind her. They soon arrived at his residence where Adrianna stood for a second staring at the house.

“I wonder how his mom is taking all this… probably much harder than I am.. I promise you Mrs. Rodriguez we will avenge your son..” Alexander came up behind her and put his arm around her to comfort her for a second as she pulled the key from her pocket and gave it to him. Alexander opened the door for her and let her in and then went around and got in as well, starting up the car he pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards any direction he could think of right now.  
“So where should we head to first?” Alexander questioned as Adrianna was laying her head into her arms with the window down, she pulled her head back in and looked to him.

“Umm I don’t really know, I mean we don’t have any idea of where he could be right now so I guess we got to do a little digging. For now though we should do what we planned to do with the money. Buy new clothes so it’s harder for people to recognize us. So let’s head to the first clothing store we pass” Alexander nodded in agreement as the two drove off to find any nearby clothing store they could, eventually just finding a simple thrift store which would be perfect to get clothes quickly. Alexander pulled in and stopped the truck as the two got out, then Adrianna stopped him and looked at him.

“What? What’s wrong” 

“Dude do you realize how dumb we are? It’s almost midnight! This store won’t be open.. Let’s just camp it out in the truck tonight and come back in the morning. C’mon we gotta park somewhere out of sight” Alexander laughed which made Adrianna laugh as well, the both of them headed back in and drove to the back parking lot of the building, it was mostly for delivery trucks and other cars that weren’t visiting the store as a customer so it would work perfectly. Alexander put it in park and turned off the engine.

“Do you wanna sleep in the back seat? So that way you can fully lay down. I’m fine up here by myself”

“Are you sure? I can stay up here if you want. I don’t mind at all keeping you company” Adrianna said with a smile, which made Alexander feel better but he still replied the same.

“I’m sure. It’s cool, go on and lay down. You deserve a good rest after what’s been going on lately.” 

“Yeah I do need to sleep, but if you’re okay then alright I’ll take the back...oh and Alexander” Adrianna said as he looked to her and was greeted with an unexpected hug, to which he hugged her back.

“Thanks so much for protecting me, I know things didn’t go as planned but it’s not your fault. You’re doing great. Goodnight!” 

 

“Goodnight.. Adrianna” Alexander said with a smile as she went to the back and layed down. He soon closed his eyes as well and went to bed.

Adrianna’s eyes slowly opened to the morning light hitting her face, she lifted herself with a yawn and looked over to the driver seat to see Alexander wasn’t there. Quickly she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she was and he actually wasn’t there but her panic was short as she looked behind her and saw the man standing behind the car looking at the sunrise. Adrianna got out and walked over to him with a smile.

“Good morning! Whatcha doing? Checking out the sunrise?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so I just watched the sky through the night and watched the sunrise, it’s a very beautiful thing” Alexander said while looking and gesturing to the sky.

“It really is, also why couldn’t you sleep? Too much on your mind from yesterday?” Adrianna questioned with her head leaning against him.

“Maybe it was something like that I don’t know, I just couldn’t sleep is all and it was a beautiful night so why not” Alexander said as he put his arm around the girl and gave her a side hug. Adrianna hugged him back and pulled out her phone to check the time.

“Well it’s just about to be ten so the thrift store should be opening soon, so let’s pull around to the front and wait til it does.” Alexander gave a nod of agreement and they both headed into the car, Alexander started it up and turned on the heater for Adrianna as he drove it around to the front of the place and they both sat in the truck waiting for the store to open. Adrianna began checking her phone reading all the messages she had got and never looked at.

“Jeez I got a couple messages I didn’t think people would notice much if I was gone but I guess some would. I got messages from a couple of my classmates, I didn’t even think we were friends enough…. Oh god a couple of them are asking about the incident, well hope they don’t mind being left on read” Adrianna deleted the messages and put her phone away and looked over to Alexander as he was staring out the window again.

“Something on your mind?” 

“Kinda...just still coming to terms with what Ulinski said. I’m an android.. And my family, they don’t exist. All those memories all the tears I’ve cried thinking about how worried my… daughter might is wondering where her dad is. It’s all a lie.” Alexander was clutching a fist in anger while thinking about this, Adrianna lowered her head a little, for some reason Alexander’s struggle reminded her of her own. Her toxic family and all the things that have happened in the past and recently, she quickly snapped out of it and looked to the man and hugged him by surprise.  
“Well then looks like we gotta be each other's family from now on. You and me against them all!” Alexander joined the hug and smiled then pulled back and looked to the girl.

“Each other’s family. I would like that!” Adrianna smiled and then looked to the time pointing out the store was open now and they could go in. Alexander took out the keys and got out of the truck as did Adrianna. The two met at the front and began walking into the building where they were greeted by a middle aged man who looked to them with a small chuckle.

“Well you two sure are early, pretty strange to see younger people come here and this early in the morning” Alexander quickly gave response.

“Yeah well we are actually headed out of town and forgot to pack other jackets so we thought might as well check here” The middle aged man just gave a small smile and then gestured out behind him.

“Well then enjoy your time and hope ya find something you like. If you need anything just give me a shout.” Alexander nodded and then the two carried on and began to look around the store for basic clothes. All they needed was something different then what they were wearing so people won’t recognize them that easily, Alexander stood for a second picking out shirts and jackets when he paused and said to himself.

“Wait they know Adrianna’s face. Shoot we are gonna need something to fix that.” He then walked over to where Adrianna was, she was checking out flannels and the jackets they had when she noticed Alexander and smiled for a second as he approached. 

“Woah where’s the fire? What’s up Alexander?”

“Your face, remember people know what you look like from the security footage they had at the building. We gotta figure out how to change your face” Adrianna looked down for a bit then with an ideal expression she walked away from him and came back after about a minute wearing a pair of black plastic frame glasses.

“Ta daa! How is that? I mean it’s not a complete change but it should help from me being instantly recognized, besides it feels good to wear these considering I won’t be able to get my contacts anymore if we are on the run. Might as well get used to these glasses then.” The girl smiled at him and he did too. After some time of shopping around they bought clothes and walked out to the truck to go change.

 

Alexander stepped out from his side and was dressed. He had on black pants with a bluish white shirt tucked into it. He was also wearing a brown worn leather jacket with it. 

 

“Y’know I kinda like this look. I might keep it, How are you getting along?” Adrianna came out from her side, the young girl with her long straight black hair stepped out. She had glasses on with a beanie on her head to conceal her hair a bit. Wearing a generic T-Shirt that had some random old worn logoing on it and a skull can be seen a little on it but it’s far too worn away, she also had a long sleeve flannel that was black on with black pants to go with it. She gave a twirl and pointed finger guns at Alexander.

“So? What do you think? Good?” 

“Looks great! I wouldn’t be able to recognize you. You’re completely different from the security footage. So where to now?” Alexander got into the truck, to which Adrianna closely followed after and got into the passenger side. He started it up and looked to her she was staring out the window of the truck as they drove past the town she had always known.

“Adrianna you okay? You seem a bit down” Adrianna slowly let out a sigh and looked to him with a bit of tears in her eye but she sucked them up.

“I’m fine, it’s just wow we gotta leave this place. This is all I’ve ever known. I’ve never went outside my town except for a school field trip. Just this leaving is different we are leaving because of trouble and death that has happened here...and Felix… I’m never gonna see him again. It’s just a lot to take in, but I’ll be fine promise.” the girl stared at him with a sparkle in her eyes and Alexander just smiled back with a nod.

“So where are we headed? We don’t even know where to start?” Alexander questioned slowing the car a little bit and pulling off on a shoulder for a bit so he could talk to Adrianna about their next step. Adrianna was looking on her phone, from what Alexander could see on the screen she was looking at recent news reports on Ulinski to maybe show them where he was.

“Well this says he was last seen on the rooftop of the Metacorp building when he escaped by helicopter, which that part we know. It then goes on to say he was recently found checking in at Los Angeles International Airport….oh jeez that’s pretty far from us. I mean we are in Oregon so we definitely got a drive ahead of us buddy.” Adrianna said with a exhausted voice as she slumped down in her seat. 

 

“Well he may be far but we will get to him! I know we will. We just gotta keep going Adrianna. He needs to be stopped before he achieves his goal of perfect world security. We can’t let him do that” Alexander gripped the wheel as he said this, showing a look of anger on his face. Adrianna noticed and put her hand on him.

“Hey it’s okay we will stop him. He isn’t gonna be achieving anything as long as we are here. For now just calm down Alexander, it’s gonna be fine” 

“Just that bastard… turned my whole life into a lie. I thought I was somebody until he revealed what I really am. I’m one of his toys that he created. My family… or what I thought was my family doesn’t exist either. He lied about it all! That’s why we need to stop him.” 

“And we will Alexander. I promise we will stop him. But now isn’t the time to be angry about it. I know it’s a lot for you to take in. But we both need to stay calm and level headed about this I’m gonna start are direction to L.A.” Adrianna pulled up the GPS on her phone and typed in the destination as the two of them sat in for the long ride ahead of them.


End file.
